herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rumor Honeybottoms
Rumor Honeybottoms is an anti-heroine in the video game Cuphead. She is a queen bee that resides within the Honeycomb Herald, located on Inkwell Isle 3. Despite being a boss and rather hostile in nature, she is not evil, as she is protecting her soul from falling into the hands of the Devil. Appearance Rumor Honeybottoms is a large queen bee, and is notably bigger than most of the boss fought on foot. She wears a yellow and black dress that alters in color with stripes, a characteristic of honey bees, with long, black sleeves and yellow cuffs. She wears white gloves and as shown in the Good Ending, high heeled shoes. Like most female bosses, she wears red lipstick. Being a queen bee, it is not surprising that she wears a golden crown and carries a matching scepter. Personality Rumor Honeybottoms is rather unique compared to most of the bosses in-game. She evidences that she is actually protecting the honey within the hive, rather than her own soul, as evidenced by the messages in phases 1 and 2 of the battle. She is shown to have reasonable knowledge in both magic and transformation, but the latter is usually only successful with the aide of a guidebook, as evidence just before phase 3 of her battle begins. Her tone in the second phase death message suggests that she speaks in a Southern Belle accent. Battle At the beginning of the battle, Rumor Honeybottoms will be seen lick her lips whilst hold a fork and knife, soon afterwards, she sends a policeman bee to apprehend Cuphead and Mugman before promptly leaving. The Policeman bee will act as the entire first phase of the battle, moving around the rising stage whist throwing bombs that explode into 6 stinger-shaped sharnel, three of which can bee parried. Meanwhile, occassional worker bees will fly across the screen acting as hazards. After taking enough damage, the Policeman Bee will suffer an injury on his shoulder and retreat, forcing Rumor Honeybottoms to enter the battle, thus beginning the second phase. During this phase, Rumor Honeybottoms will point in the location indicating where she will appear. depending on her position, she will initiate one of three attacks: *A purple tetrahedron that will shoot out three pink equilateral triangles that can be parried from its tips three times before drifting off-screen, Rumor Honeybottoms will occassionally summon two of these simulatiously. *A pink striped sphere that will follow the brothers for a significant period of time before drifting off screen. The sphere can be parried continuously, enough to fill the super meter and like the tetrahedrons, two may appear simulatiously. *Occassionally, Rumor Honeybottoms will appear in the center of the battlefield and use her head to shoot out bee missiles that will travel in a "s" shaped pattern down the screen. Once taking enough damage, Rumor Honeybottoms will appear in the middle of the screen, holding her guidebook to spells in a desperate attempt to find one that can thwart the brothers. She will then find one, causing her eyes to glow black and white before transforming into an airplane and flying to the bottom of the battlefield, beginning the final phase of the battle. During this phase, Rumor Honeybottoms will fire homing fist-shaped missiles that can damage the brother upon contact, whilst occassionally trying to shred them with her wings, which take the shape of a buzz saw and act as a moving hazard for one side of the battlefield. After taking enough damage. Rumor Honeybottoms' head will pop out from her bosy, turning pink whilst spinning with crossed eyes and sticking out her tongue, having finally been defeated. Afterwards, she will sign her respectful soul contract. Navigation Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Magic Category:Monarchs Category:Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mutated